Werda Platoon
Werda Platoon, or officially known as First Platoon, Third Company or simply First Platoon, served as one of the 144th Pathfinder Regiment's Covert Operations Unit attachments during the entirety of the Clone Wars. Led by First Lieutenant CL-5532 "Myriad", the platoon engaged in retrieval and sabotage alongside the hunting and capturing of clone deserters. Description Werda Platoon was a team of clone troopers specialized in the capture and termination of deserting clone troopers throughout the course of the Clone Wars. They were also trained in the sabotage of enemy encampments and were also experienced in extraction missions. Some of their troopers wore ARF varients of armor, though they also carried standard Phase I and Phase II variants of clone armor. Their armor was colored black, with dark violet wildlife camouflage. Background Beginnings Werda Platoon was formed at the start of the Clone Wars under Republic Covert Operations Unit to undergo "unethical" operations throughout the Galaxy to prevent the leaking of any game-changing information. Captain CT-3345 "Sawtooth" was the initial platoon leader, before his untimely death due to an ambush by a deserter they were hunting. Second Lieutenant CT-5532 "Myriad" then took command, continuing the work the captain had started and finished it by killing the deserter in cold blood. The Hunt One year after the beginning of the Clone Wars, Werda Platoon was deployed alongside the 144th Pathfinder Regiment to Kalos II to locate and destroy a small camp of clone deserters. Myriad complied with his orders and following the mission's conclusion he was found with bloodied hands and several splotches on his armor. Commander:'' "What happened, why is that Lieutenant all bloodied up?"'' Covert Ops Sergeant:'' "Sir, that's classified, you understand our role."'' Commander:'' "And you need to understand that you're with MY regiment for the time being, so start talking."'' Covert Ops Sergeant'':' "...CL-5532's DC-17b malfunctioned during our 'termination' of the deserters, in which he grabbed a trooper's combat knife and proceeded to...stab each one straight into the gut until confirmed dead."'' '''Commander:'' "...By the Force."'' A trooper apart of Werda platoon reporting to the Regimental Commander of the 144th Myriad was promoted to First Lieutenant after the successful mission while receiving a reputation in the 144th for his cold demeanor and his unethical approach to completing his assigned tasks. The 144th Werda Platoon received a set of the new Phase 2 armor, along with being permanently attached to the 144th due to the Regiment's role as Pathfinders. Myriad said his piece, explaining that Werda Platoon would work best if they remained in Covert Operations and not with the pathfinders. His opinion was dismissed, however, and the platoon was shipped off to Coruscant before being settled in their new unit. They had their armor recolored to fit the 144th, though Myriad did so in disgust. Werda Platoon continued to perform their main role, the capture or termination of deserters, alongside performing sabotage and retrieval tasks against the enemies that the 144th faced in combat. The first lieutenant's attitude towards the regiment would lighten, though he mostly kept to himself and the members of his platoon. Gallery Category:Unit Category:1st Platoon *144th Pathfinder Regiment* Category:3rd Company *144th Pathfinder Regiment* Category:Platoon Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Covert Ops Category:144th Pathfinder Regiment Category:Werda Platoon